


Betrayal.

by shrin3ofyourlies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrin3ofyourlies/pseuds/shrin3ofyourlies
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts always seemed as if Harry Potter would come out alive, and Voldemort would die. Meaning that Venus Harp would be allowed to flee with Draco Malfoy, and they could live with one another until they grew old.Though, when Draco has to curse her, and then take her prisoner, the ultimate feeling of betrayal is settled in her stomach. As she lodges in the Malfoy Manor, can she forgive him? Or, more importantly, will he let her?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus wakes up in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor after Draco, her boyfriend, is forced to curse her by Lucius, his father. When she learns of her situation, how will she cope?

_"Do it, Draco!"_ Lucius yelled as Venus stood there. Still. Staring at the boy before her that she loved, then staring at his father, who had no idea. He simply took her as an enemy, a disgusting, half-blood, Ravenclaw enemy. Lucius elbowed Draco in the side and pulled him in. "We are so close to winning the Battle, and she won't die. Crucio will not kill her, and what is it to you anyway? _Do it._ " She studied Draco as he wiped his father's spit from his cheek. 

Draco stared at her, clenching his fist around his wand, tracing the wood with a finger as he raised it. Venus shook her head profusely, already messy, curly hair shaking around. His mouth moved, forming a silent: _I'm sorry._ With that, he raised his wand and took a deep breath, " _Crucio._ " It was so hushed, a mere whisper, though it did not stop the spell. A bundle of light hurdled towards her and struck her body, right in the centre as she let out a nauseating scream and fell to the floor. Legs trembling from the pain, body convulsing from the horrible sensation. Then it all went black, just as she heard:

 _"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!_ " 

~

Her eyes opened hastily, though they still felt closed since it was so dark. Venus couldn't quite make out where she was, but what she did know was that her body ached, and she could barely move. She tried lifting herself up of the cold, stone floor to become more aware of her surroundings, but her legs could barely support her weight, and the memories of Draco cursing her returned to her mind. It made her feel sick.

"Venus, you're awake." A voice called from a dark corner of the room, stepping forward into the dull, cold light. A mixture of dark and light hair, a tight-lipped, red-painted smile. "You have been unconscious for days, coming on to a week. My husband, and son, instructed me to sit in here all day, waiting for you to wake up. I suppose I must go tell them soon." 

"Am I in your home?" 

"You can call it that."

Venus responded with a confused look, she wondered how she may have looked to Narcissa. Horrible, she imagined.

"You're in our dungeon," Narcissa spoke with next-to-no emotion. "Just whilst you were unconscious we kept you down here. Lucius did not want to distract the elves, since we had a ball yesterday." Venus looked up at her, and Narcissa looked immaculate. She always did, and it made her ache to see if her son, Draco, was in the same manner. 

"Will I stay in here?" Venus asked. Each word was laboured and her chest withheld a dull ache every time she drew in a breath. "By myself?"

"No, funnily enough," Narcissa inched closer and helped Venus up by a hand. It took her about twenty-seconds to support herself and release her grasp from a pillar. "Draco, for whatever reason, insisted that you have proper quarters whilst you remain our prisoner. Lucius and I do not understand why, but we mustn't argue with him. He is so stubborn."

_Oh, she knew that._

"He gave some reasoning, made some good points. I learn that you are very smart, and very cunning sometimes. I am surprised you are not a Slytherin by what my son has shared with me. Hopefully some comfort will have you more inclined to stay with us until we find the permanent holding location for all enemies of the Dark Lord." Narcissa reached into her pocket and pulled out a key, unlocking the iron-barred doorway and silently instructing Venus to follow her. She had no shoes on, each step hurt and stung the soles of her feet. "I must tell you, there will be no tolerance for attempted escapes of escapades. My husband will see to you if that happens."

She had so many questions. _How long would she be there? Could she see Draco? Were her friends alright?_  
  
Though, she knew the only appropriate one would be the first. And with that, she asked: "Mrs Malfoy, how long will I be here?" 

"However long it takes for the Dark Lord and his armies to find a place to hold all prisoners. A penitentiary of such size will be hard to acquire less they venture into muggle territory. Azkaban has already been filled, then burnt by vermin, then filled again." 

"It has only been a few days since the Battle, I thought."

"Yes, but with magic things can repair fast. You and I both know that, that's why your ribs aren't _fully_ broken anymore." 

"Can you tell me who is dead?"

"Lot's of people are dead, Venus."

"People I would know of."

"Harry, obviously, they're all very pleased with that one." Narcissa's eyes flashed with a sense of sadness for a moment, before she regained composure. "Remus Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora. Their son is alive, God knows where he is. I imagine he will grow up with rebellion to the Dark Lord, and I suppose he will be found eventually to stop it before it starts. Fred Weasley died, not sure who killed him but his entire family are currently in imprisonment under the Goyles. They all have each other, so I am sure they are making do."

Silent tears fell down Venus's cheeks as she followed Narcissa through the Manor. Taking in the portraits, scanning corners and rooms for Draco. She wondered what she would say to him when, or if, she saw him. Would he avoid her? Would he sneak into her room and apologise? It was him who had put her in this much pain, knocked her unconscious with a God-awful spell and nearly killed her.

"This is where you will be staying," Narcissa spoke as the door swung open, revealing a room with emerald carpet and beige walls, with a single bed in the corner pushed up against a window. There were shelves with books, and a bathroom. Though it was not lavish, it was basic. A requirement. "There are books, if you must keep yourself entertained. My husband will pay visits, he will question you about what you know. The elves are there if you need them, their names are written on the parchment next to your bed."

"Thank you." Though it was the bare minimum, Venus was so desperate for comfort and some sort of relaxation that she accepted it kindly. Despite being their prisoner. "Will I see Draco?"

"Not up to me," Narcissa remarked, shrugging lightly as she toyed with a chess piece that had been left astray on the side table next to the door. She pocketed it and looked over at Venus with a cold face. "He will visit you if he needs to, or if he wants to. Though he is rather reserved at the moment, so I doubt it. You have no way of contacting him unless he comes here, so, I cannot answer that." 

Venus nodded and sat on the bed, practically melting into it before rubbing her temple to ease the headache. Narcissa walked over to her, and placed a glass of water beside her bed and a written timetable with mealtimes, and what they may be. 

"Rest," Narcissa instructed softly as she made her way back to the door again. "I can, almost certainly, assure you that you will not die here, or wherever you move onto next. We are evil people, but we know your past, and what happened to your mother and father. Rest-assured, we are not _that_ evil."

And with that, Narcissa exited the room, closing the door and locking it with a swift _click._


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus becomes more familiar with her surroundings, and her situation. She meets the main House Elf, Daphne, and enlists her to help with trying to find Draco.

"I must say, you look awful." A voice remarked, and Venus's eyes opened and saw Lucius sitting at the end of her bed, toying with the serpentine, silver end of his cane. His hair was washed, in contradiction to when she last saw him. He looked better, though still overwhelmingly evil. Venus sat up in bed, and looked over at him, still dressed in the clothes she was cursed in. Jeans and a jumper. It was horribly uncomfortable. "How are you enjoying your new quarters?"

"They're alright, thank you-"

"Just alright?" Lucius teased, standing up and parading himself around the room. "I think you are rather lucky. Poor Georgie Weasley is grieving his twin brother but the Goyles are forcing him to stay in the dungeon, cooped up with his whole family." He let out a conniving laugh. 

"It's lovely, thank you Mr Malfoy."

" _Master Malfoy._ " He spoke with imperative, and it made Venus feel unwell. "Anyway, enough of that. I am here for another reason," He paused and looked out the window, dragging his cane down the glass, making an awful sound with it. "You will help the elves with big jobs. Whether it be trimming in the garden or helping them to make dinner. You will be separate from us for the most part, you won't serve us the food or anything of that sort. It will be on our terms if we wish to converse with you, but I doubt Draco will. He has barely come out of his bedroom since we arrived back with you."

She wondered why. Was it guilt? Or was it anger at his own self for hurting the woman he loved?

"Today you will help the elves prepare our lunch, and it is already eleven. I will give you an hour to get bathed and dressed in something clean," He remarked, "The drawers have clothes in them, so don't give me that confused face. I expect better of you Ravenclaw kind."

"Thank you, Master Malfoy," He responded to that with a smug nod, "May I wash now? I will be down in the kitchens in an hour."

"I will send up one of the elves to fetch you, then chaperone you down there. It is a rather large manor," _Compensating for something, Lucius?_ The thought appeared in her head, but she dare think it much longer, she was not trained well in anything like occlumency, and perhaps he was. She could not have him reading thoughts like that, he'd hit her with his cane without hesitation. "Now, do what you must. I don't really feel like looking at your miserable face much longer."

Lucius left swiftly, with his cape to emphasise the effect. Venus lifted herself from the bed and took herself into the bathroom, finally catching sight of how she truly looked. Her skin was pale, paler than usual, and her under-eyes were deep, and dark, almost bruised-looking. Her hair was curly, it always had been, but it's brunette colour made her look somewhat sickly, and it was tangled; all over the place. There was a scratch across her right eyebrow, she had no idea as to its source. 

She stripped herself of her jeans first, and they practically peeled off her body. They were torn at the knees, and she noticed bruises there, most likely from where she'd fallen up the stairs by the astronomy tower right at the beginning of the Battle. It had only been a few days, but she looked visibly more malnourished and thin. It made her realise how hungry she was, despite feeling sick with anxiety. She'd need to eat soon, it encouraged her to make a mental note to check her meal times and plans after she'd bathed.

Her jumper came next, and her arms ached as she lifted it from the hem above her head, revealing her torso which had been horrifically tarnished by a bruise. It spread, near enough, across her whole stomach. It was deep purple in some places, especially right at its core. Though it was tinted red, and spread into greens and yellows as it reached its end. Right where the curse had hit her. This was Draco's doing. 

It hurt to touch, and it was accompanied by small cuts. As she rid herself of her plain, white, bra and underwear, she noticed a bruise spread on her backside where she had fallen after being struck, and on her back. From the broken ribs, she'd assumed. It all hurt.

The bath water was warm and comforting, and it allowed her to relax into it. She watched scabs from her cuts drop off into the water, and she was disgusted with herself and her hygiene. Her hand reached for the bar of soap and spread it across her skin. It stung. Then again, everything did. For a brief moment, she felt like she was back home again, in her bath, washing and relaxing. Though the moment was short lived when she began washing her hair and the memories of her friends, dead friends, came to mind, and she became more familiar with her situation. 

She was prisoner.

Not only was it water washing over her now, but also a meltdown. Venus could not control it, but her body was shaking, and her lips were trembling, along with tears streaming from her eyes into the water. She felt like she could drown.

The moment passed as she regained composure and lifted herself out of the tub. She looked partially better and less exhausted. Though, she felt quite the contrary. The bruise had not subsided at all, and it throbbed to touch and killed. Though, nothing anywhere as bad as what the curse had felt. The moment in which the light hit her stomach, she felt as if she had died. It was so sharp, so severe, that nothing else mattered apart from the pain for that moment. How a high-pitched continuous sound had filled her ears as she hit the wall behind her, and how the last things she saw was Lucius Malfoy's triumphant face and Draco's apologetic one.

The clothes in the drawer were all Malfoy colours. Deep dark greens and black jeans, or leggings, or even a skirt with tights. She didn't really know what the dress-code was in this house, and so she chose the dark-green knitted jumper and black jeans. They were comfortable, to say the least, and she wondered where they were from, or how they'd known her sizing. Surely Draco telling them would have given something away. 

Venus had about twenty minutes until an elf would be at her door, unlocking it, and taking her down to the kitchens. She'd never been at the Manor before now apart from once, with Draco, when he snuck her to his room through a fireplace during a school excursion to Hogsmeade. How they'd managed to sneak away was beyond them, but they were in their final years, and Venus had pulled Harry aside and asked to look at the Marauders Map about five minutes before they left, for a rough idea. Draco had cast a silencing charm on the room as soon as they arrived, and ensured the door was locked. He made a point regarding her leaving the room. She couldn't, he wouldn't allow it. 

Draco had always been secretive of her. She never really knew why, but she'd try to ask him about it sometimes and he'd shut her out. Venus was the only person who could truly get through to her boyfriend, nobody else knew him like she did. Though, he was stubborn, just like his mother had said, and secretive; thinking he was protecting those around him by keeping the truth from them. He'd only told Venus he was a Death-Eater the day before the Battle of Hogwarts, and he promised her he'd be there for her when it ended because they were both so adamant that Potter would win. They were wrong, and where was he now?

Venus was broken out of her trance by a small, wide-eyed elf looking up at her from the doorway, "Master Malfoy sends Daphne up to fetch Venus and take her to the kitchens to help with lunchtime preparations!" She was busying herself within the room, beginning to make the bed and such, until Venus stood and walked over to the door without a word. "Okay, missus, Daphne will take you to the kitchen now!"

"Thank you, Daphne." She said quietly and pleasantly as she left the room, Daphne closing the door and locking it behind her. It seemed everyone had a key except for Venus. Though it was daytime now, there was still barely any light within the halls as they walked down the steps. She'd put on some black slip-on shoes before leaving, so this time the floor was not as cold. Her eyes scanned each nook for Draco, wondering what he could possibly be doing. She needed to see him, and perhaps Daphne was her chance to do so. "Daphne?"

"What can Daphne do for Miss Venus?" 

"I was wondering if you can get Draco to come down and visit me when I am preparing lunch. Or maybe you can take me to wherever he may be after I have finished?" She was already preparing vegetables when they reached the kitchen, chopping carrots and peeling potatoes. They'd taken her wand away, she didn't know where on Earth it was.

Daphne's face turned red, and her eyes were wide as she began bumbling around the preparation area, whispering to neighbouring elves to do their jobs before she turned to Venus again. "I am afraid that is difficult. Daphne is not allowed to take Miss Venus to Mr Malfoy's quarters. Master and Mistress Malfoy said no, that Miss Venus must stay in her bedroom apart from when helping us. It is very kind to help us."

"It's no problem." Venus remarked. At least it would give her something to do.

"What Daphne can do is go and see if Mr Malfoy would like to come here, whilst lunch is prepared?" Daphne responded, and Venus answered with a clear, quick nod. "Right."

"It would be brilliant if you could do that, Daphne. Will you?"

"Daphne lives to serve! It is no problem, Daphne will go find Mr Malfoy now and ask. Though, no answer is guaranteed." 

Daphne waddled over to the door, once again instructed the other elves, and just as the sun peaked from the clouds, shining through the windows slightly, she disappeared with a small flash. 


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's thoughts consume him, with Astoria Greengrass and Goyle breathing down his neck through letters.  
> He goes to see Venus, from a distance, though how does he feel when he realises what he has done, and the extent of it?

Draco sat at his desk in his bedroom when an owl pecked at his door. He opened it with silent thanks and took the letter before not allowing the cold winds to disturb him any longer. The window shut, and he began to tear open the letter and begin reading.

_Draco, mate, you won't believe what is happening here._

_As you know, we have all the Weasleys in our dungeon, and it is hilarious. They're all so sad, so I wonder how they'll fare when we tell them that there will be no funeral for Fred, and that his body has been cremated already and the ashes thrown away without a problem. Come Monday, I reckon that will be my evening entertainment. Sometimes I feel bad, but then I realise the Dark Lord will be proud of me._

_No sign of Ron or Hermione, though, they escaped by a hair when the Battle of Hogwarts ended, we had Crabbe chasing them right up to the castle's borders before they either ducked somewhere or used a spell to leave. Knowing Hermione, smart bitch, they used a spell. Let me tell you this, Draco, when we find them they are goners. Or maybe they'll be imprisoned or tortured or whatever. But I just know they're going to be put through hell._

_Speaking of prisoners, you've got that Venus girl, don't you? You're lucky with that, only one and she's quite good-looking. Have you spoken to her, or are you keeping her locked up? I'm hoping it is the latter, no enemy deserves contact until we find a place to put them. It's a shame whoever you cursed, or found, you had to keep under your supervision. Lucky you with only one traitor._

_Write back when you can, I know you're busy with all these Death-Eater affairs, but when you've got a minute just scribble something down so I know you're alive._

_\- Goyle._

He snarled at the letter in anger at what he was doing to the Weasleys, but he knew when it came to writing back he would have to congratulate him. He slid the letter into the drawer at his desk to avoid replying. His eyes trained on the elves working in the garden outside for a moment before he heard a knock on his door and all his features stiffened. Whenever there was a knock, it was like a roulette. Who would it be? Lucius, Narcissa, Daphne or, if she was able, Venus?

"Come in." He spoke with imperative, his voice low and sad-sounding. It was not necessarily intentional, but he was reeling from the events of the past few days and how he'd knocked his girlfriend into a coma after Lucius forced him to. 

Draco had been down to the dungeon once when Venus was down there, unconscious, slumped against the cold, wet stone wall. It was during the Death-Eater ball, when Lucius and Narcissa were dancing, and all the elves were occupied with preparing the banquet. He felt guilty that she was unaccompanied for a while and, although he could not be down there all night, he thought twenty-minutes may suffice; just in case she woke up. He'd been forced to dance with Astoria Greengrass for the past hour, and his legs were aching as she put him through the paces. Draco did not want to dance with her, so escaping was perfect. Though, it hurt him to see his beloved like this. Especially since he'd caused it. He knew she'd be furious when she'd eventually wake up, and he wondered if he'd ever feel loved again. 

"Mr Malfoy,"

"Daphne."

"Yes, hello. Daphne is sent by Miss Venus to fetch you. She wishes to have a word whilst she prepares your lunch. You are not forced to go see her but Miss asked so nicely, Daphne would hate to disappoint." She was stood by the desk now, looking up at him with anticipation as his mind began to race and his stomach dropped. Daphne would not move, and Draco just stared out of the window, his face growing pale. "Mr Malfoy is unwell? Daphne can tell Miss Venus!"

"No, Daphne, I am not unwell, informing Daphne will not be necessary. How long will you be in the kitchen for?"

"Another hour, it seems."

"If I want to, I will come down within the hour. If I don't want to, I won't. Say I'm busy." Draco instructed as Daphne waddled out of the room and closed Draco's door without another word. It was a dilemma. Part of him desperately wanted to see her, and the other half was afraid to. What would she say? Or ask? How angry would she be? He knew her well, and he wondered if she'd be seething with rage. Venus had asked to see him, so surely it was a positive sign.

There was another letter, with dreaded cursive handwriting which could only mean it was one person.

_Draco! It was such an honour to be able to dance with you at the ball the other night, you're very good at it, you know._

_I was wondering if you would want to see me again? Whether I come to the Manor, or you come here. I think our fathers are very keen on the idea. Maybe it will get arranged anyway, who knows?_

_I just wanted to ask, so we can have a bit of time together in case our fathers spring anything on us. I certainly wouldn't put it past them!_

_Hope you are keeping well,_

_Astoria Greengrass._

It was true, Lucius had been in talks with the Greengrass family for a while regarding some sort of union between the two of them, and Astoria with Draco seemed like the perfect arrangement. Apart from the fact that, if it came to that, Draco would refuse. He was unaware what his reasoning would be, since he could not tell them he was in love with Venus unless she took an oath and got the Dark Mark. The only reason Astoria did not have one was because she was born into a perfectly pure-blood family.

The thought of marrying her made Draco feel unwell, and nearly consumed his thoughts for the whole hour as he migrated to his bed to lie down and look up at the ceiling. He was not tired, but he could feel his eyes drifting to a close until they caught sight of the time. His mind set into panic, and even if he may not approach her, he knew he needed to at least see Venus to make sure she was alright. 

He was dressed casually, though still in all black, with trousers and jumper. His hair was dishevelled from agonising over letters, and also writing some to fellow Death-Eaters regarding updates and developments. He was not ready to let her go.

Lucius had a meeting to attend, and felt it was only right that Narcissa followed suit and accompanied him. It was just Draco, Venus and the elves in the home, though he was sure they were being watched in one way or another. Everywhere was dark, cold and solemn. He needed to see her, and this way the moment he'd been waiting for. Draco's heart was in his throat as he turned the corner and walked just a mere few steps down a hallway until he was in the doorway of the kitchen area.

There she was, dressed in black jeans and a deep-green jumper. He couldn't quite believe it, that she was up and walking again, moving from drawer to chopping board, having to do everything naturally. Even in pain, and imprisoned, she still floated elegantly from counter to counter. Though, she was facing the window, and he had to see her from a front-on view. To see her face, how it was healing. How tired and unwell she looked, he needed the truth of what he had done to her.

He left the doorway, and passed through another corridor until his eyes set on the doors that led out into the first courtyard in the garden, which had a hill leading down to an orchard and an array of bushes. There was a bench, which was hidden out of sight - mostly - from the kitchen but still with an excellent view right to where Venus was standing. He sat himself down, and soo caught sight of her face. It was hollow, and pale, though there was an essence of well-rest to it. Guilt seeded itself in the pit of his stomach as he looked right at her, wondering if she'd look back, if she was as eager as he was, and if she'd scan every corner for him like he had her.

It was when she reached up to a shelf to grab something. That was when Draco nearly burst into tears. As she extended her arm, and then her body, the jumper she had on was too short for her long torso. Draco caught sight of a deep purple covering her stomach and he realised what it was. A bruise from where the curse, _his curse_ , had struck her, right in the centre of her stomach. It looked as if it was so painful, so harrowing, and he had never felt as disgusted with himself as he did then; even when he had tried to kill Dumbledore, or when he'd crossed the courtyard to join the Dark Lord's army. Nothing compared to hurting someone he loved so deeply.

He kept looking at her, until he could have sworn she'd stared at him back, and his world froze, and he felt nauseous. Draco's eyes watched her as she disappeared, and he feared for what was coming. 


End file.
